mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HolyArchon
Gamespy account: HolyArchon Character Name: Sophia Gender: Female Race: Aasimar Class: Sorceress Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Lathander Source material containing references: Forgotten Realms: Races of Faerun, http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Planetouched%E2%80%94Aasimars_%28Race%29 ECL of race: +1 Character background and history: Sophia, in her former life was a common human who had a very ordinary life, without much sucess, or achievements, and lived in the city of Riatavin in the western realm of Tethyr. That life was made only of frustrations of a difficult childhood, and the feeling of rejection of the parents, which created problems brought to the future having an negative effect on many factors, eliminating the possibility of a good career, or to have the minimum of acceptance of other people, in the im possibility of admiration. When adult age was reached, a proof of failure become evident since tim e was all lost, and no sucess was real. The demonstrated rejection from others, specially family, was even greater. That inevitably lead, to look for help in a spiritual level, since nothing material was in favor. A sudden dedication to the god Lathander toke place, pleading for a new beginning, despite the former being now know as Sophia, have not a religious character. Although, true spirituality, and willpower was the diferential. A single priest of the Morninglord, was in the region to cleanse a small cemetery away from the city, from undead. It was rumored that they were created by a devilish creature from the lower planes, which was destroyed by a group of adventurers in the past, but the undead he spawned were still there. The priest had no power to drive the dead away, and no one would help, since he believed to be powerful. Though he only needed someone to venture inside the inner chambers of the crypt and break a ruby necklace supposed to be found within the place. The former Sophia accepted to do the job, being perhaps not much convinced of the existence of such dangers, despite barely knowing how to cast a spell, having only finished a course on wizardry in a place without importance. Only cantrips could be performed, and in a clumsy way. The plan was to sneak in avoiding what was needed too. After many attemps from the priest to avoid someone unprepared to get killed, a horse left from Riatavin to the cemetery. The break in was a sucess, but a booby trap pierced an poisoned rusty arrow through the chest, making death only a matter of time. Upon entering the inner chamber were the ruby collar was, specters and mummies appeared from everywere, giving only time to smash the gemstone into the floor before death finally comes. The gemstone happened to be holding the soul of an Astral Deva, who was aprisionated by the devilish creature. The Deva destroyed quickly all the undead, cleasing the place, and fully healed the person who freed him. He had the looks of a blonde young male, and identified himself as Aiel, a servant of Lathander sent to destroy the evil in this place. Hearing all the story of the life of his savior, and what was passed through to save him, the angel conceded a new beginning to his life, in response to the pleads made for Lathander, showing desire for freedom he was abou to give. By the power of the angel the former human being inherited part the divine essence of Aiel, giving birth to a new existence as someone of divine blood, an Aasimar, in a process like the generation of a child. It was Sophia. She could be considered a daughter herself to Aiel, as part of his essence. What was asked of her, to honor the life she gained, was that she continues to follow the path to glory tried by the former being without sucess, and that she does it with good in her heart. She decided to follow this path by fightning evil, now that she has the power. She asked that her father disguises her as a human until she learns to do that by herself. Returning to the city, she reported the sucess to the priest, and departed from her homeland to follow her path. Quickly developed some magical powers now as a sorceress, having more trust in her abilities. The fact, which remained untold was that Sophia knew about the gemstone which holded within a heavenly creature. It was only necessary to confirm its existence, and know exactly where it was located to make it possible to find, and break it in time so the creature help her. RP consequences of Race: An Aasimar would certainly call everybody attention in towns with their wings, thats why she uses a human magical disguise to live a normal life without people troubling her. To do that, she will need to advance quick as a sorceress, but she can still do that using magical scrolls or devices. Summary of contribution to the community to date: New player. In the future I may want to build, or be a DM if possible.